You Already Did, Babe
by SenseiGrace
Summary: All Sebastian and Santana want is sleep. Too bad their three month old daughter has other plans. One-shot. Shameless Sebtana fluff. Birthday story for aliqueen16.


**Hey guys!**

 **So, this book is a gift for aliqueen16, because her birthday is today and she's so awesome. Happy birthday, girl! I love you so much! I hope you have a great year!**

 **So anyway, Ali ships Sebtana just as hard as I do, so I wrote her a tiny one-shot about them.**

 **I hope you all enjoy. (Especially you, Ali.)**

* * *

 _You Already Did, Babe._

Sebastian moaned as he rolled over in his bed. He could hear his and Santana's three month old daughter crying from the nursery. "Tana," he mumbled in a voice that was deep from sleep. "Abby is crying again."

Santana pushed herself farther into the warm covers. She loved her daughter more than the world, but she also loved sleep. "It's your turn." She protested softly. "I was up with Abigail earlier."

Sebastian listened as the babies cries became louder and more desperate. "She's hungry." He fought back, and a smirk began to crawl onto his face. "And I ain't exactly lactating, babe."

Santana sighed as she pulled herself out from under the soft blankets. She hated that her husband could use female anatomy against her like that. "Fine." She said as she got out of bed and walked over to him, then placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll pump a few bottles so that won't be a problem."

Sebastian stretched as Santana walked out of the room. Being a new parent was exhausting. "Love you, babe!" He yelled to her. The nursery was down the hall, and it would be difficult to hear a normal volume conversation from there. Especially with their crying baby.

"Yup!" She replied, then began to feed her baby.

Sebastian was still awake when she walked back in and slid under the covers. He pulled her close, then kissed the side of her neck. "Thank you." He told her.

"Screw you." She countered as she pushed herself closer to him. It was cold, and he was warm.

Sebastian laughed. "You already did, babe." He teased playfully, and kissed her neck again. "That's how we got Abby."

•••

Santana found herself smirking as she woke up to the sound of her daughter crying. It was only an hour after her last wake up call, but she was a very hungry baby. And this time, it was Sebastian's time to feed her. Thank god for breast pumps.

"Bassy," she began, then started gently shaking his arm. "Bassy, Abby is up." She told him.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes, then rolled over in the large bed. "Mmm.. Your turn." He mumbled as he buried his face in his pillow.

"Nope." Santana said as she began playing with his soft, gel free hair. "There are bottles in the fridge." She told him, then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Sebastian sighed, then pulled her into a quick kiss before getting up. "Okay.." He mumbled as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Thank you!" He heard Santana yell to him, but he knew she was so happy she was getting out of four a.m. baby duty.

"You owe me!" He joked back. He would never actually hold her to that, or maybe he would during the next wake up call.

Sebastian walked into the white and pink nursery and over to the crying baby. "Hey, Abby." He greeted as he scooped his tiny baby girl into his arms, then began pressing kisses to her chubby tear streaked cheeks. "Are you hungry, princess?"

Santana was almost asleep by the time she felt Sebastian get back into bed. "Love you." She told him softly, and put her arm around him.

Sebastian rolled into his stomach, so his face was in the pillow. He was so exhausted. "Screw you." He mumbled back.

Santana laughed, then kissed his cheek. "You already did, babe." She repeated from earlier that night. "That's how we got Abby."

 _The end._

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed the shameless Sebtana fluff and banter. (I sure enjoyed writing it.)**

 **Once again, happy birthday, Ali. I love you so much, you mean the world to me. Thanks for all of the times I vented to you and you didn't go "dang, she needs help". Je t'aime, Ali.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


End file.
